


Gentle Tides

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alisaie is shipped with one her own age, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Background Relationships, Everyone gets to take a day to just chill, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Is this Self-indulgent? Yes. Do I care? No, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Botan brings Alisaie as her plus one to a big friend hang out at the beach. Crushes ensue.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Gentle Tides

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Going to the Beach
> 
> Alright, let's see here. Amasar is IssaMorg's WoL, Botan is Imagine_Nation's WoL! Botan is a young Raen, super cute, please go check out the stories about both these characters! 
> 
> Nijoh'ir is my WoL and Nijoh'ra/Ra is his brother and travels with them during Heavensward and Stormblood before he and Magnai get together, but of course they'd invite them. Nijoh'ir also loves Alisaie as his younger sister and calls her Crim as a nickname.

The group hanging out at Costa Del Sol was rather hard to miss. There were three large Au Ra, two Miqo’te, a Hyur who seemed to be doing his best to hide in the sun and mock one of the Au Ra, a familiar Elezen, and finally an Elezen child sitting near the edge of the water, watching it lap around her legs.

“Botan!” Nijoh’ir popped up from around Haurchefant to wave to her, his grin only widening, “Crim!”

Alisaie lifted one hand in greeting as Botan led the way over to the group milling in the many beach chairs on the shore, “hello. I am afraid though that I don’t recognize everyone.”

Nijoh’ir grinned as he looked up at Haurchefant, “you recognize him, right?”

Alisaie pretended to think, “hmm… a silver haired Elezen with blue eyes and seems fond of you? I certainly can’t imagine who that would be. It is not as if you’ve spoken about him at length.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened and several of the group laughed, the white haired Xaela and Hyur looking up from their bickering long enough to both let out barks of laughter.

Botan smiled at them, “well asides from Haurchefant, you obviously know Amasar-nii-san, Nijoh-nii, and Ra-san. Next to Ra is Magnai-san. Over there are Sidurgu-san and Fray-san.”

“And I’m Rielle.” The elezen girl looked up and waved, “don’t mind Sid and Fray. They’re all bark and no bite. At least to you.”

“Do you mind?” Sid turned on her, arms crossed over his chest, even in the shade his black scales stood out against his alabaster skin, “you can’t let me be intimidating for even a moment, can you?”

Rielle smiled back at him, “because you’re actually a big softie that’s why.”

Fray cackled so hard he almost fell out of his chair which only turned Sid’s attention back to him.

“You’ll look really intimidating Sid when you’re bright red with sunburns.”

“I do not need-”

“Then when you’re as red as a cherry don’t come to me bitching about how you need healing, I won’t help you.”

“Amasar will.”

Amasar smiled fondly at him, “I do wish you’d put the lotion on though. I could help if you wish.”

Now Sid was turning red for a different reason, Fray shot Sid a dirty look, “oh that’s what it takes for you huh?”

Botan and Alisaie left them to their bickering, as they passed Magnai looked over at them, and Ra lifted a hand in greeting.

Botan bowed politely, Alisaie picked up on the cue and gave a small bow as well, before they finally settled next to Nijoh’ir and Haurchefant.

“I never thought you would be the quiet spot,” Alisaie grinned as Nijoh’ir leaned over to gently bunt her forehead.

“I can be quiet when I want to be Crim.” He settled back in Haurchefant’s lap, “if you need some of this lotion, we have some.” He turned to Botan, “I have to say, if someone told me you were bringing only one of the twins I can’t say I would’ve picked her.”

“Oh?” Alisaie turned to him, smirking at him only for Nijoh’ir to grin back, ears wiggling.

“Well, Alphinaud can hardly swim,” Botan looked thoughtful, smiling though, “and I immediately thought of Alisaie when you invited me.”

Nijoh’ir looked to Alisaie with brows raised but she only smirked at him, an exchange Botan missed, peering into the water, “so what are we doing here Nijoh-nii?”

“Relaxing.” He reached up to steal Haurchefant’s drink, the elezen let out a mock cry of indignation, as Nijoh’ir sipped on the drink.

“Gods, this is fruity,” Nijoh’ir looked at it again and then up at Haurchefant with a grin, “I’ll get you another one?”

“You might as well go get yourself one too,” he waved Botan and Alisaie off, the two made their way over to the one closest in age to them, Rielle smiled up at them.

“Hello! Amasar and Nijoh’ir talk about you a lot.” She kicked her legs as the other two girls settled next to her, “it’s nice to get to spend some time with you both.”

“Especially without the threat of dragons,” Botan agreed, she remembered having met Rielle before, though she’d been shyer there, hiding by Sid and barely speaking.

Rielle nodded quickly, she looked to Alisaie curiously, “you’re a red mage?”

“Yes,” Alisaie smiled gently at her, “what about you?”

“I’m a conjurer, and I think I’ll stick with that but something that combines black and white magic…” the girl looked away to the waves, “maybe that could be a path for me to walk.” She mused quietly before shaking her head, “there’s someone here who’d be happy to see you!”

Botan grinned as Alisaie looked confused, she looked to her friend before looking to Rielle, “Oh? Who would that be?”

Rielle smiled and leaned forward, “Ani! Ga Bu!”

Alisaie scrambled to her feet instantly as a familiar koboldling came bounding along the dock, trailed by Amasar’s Anima.

“I am here, present, arrived, here!” He waved his tail excitedly before he looked up, “oh! Alisaie!”

Alisaie slowly knelt in front of him, a look of awe and delight on her face, “you- you remember me?”

“Of course!” he bounced and clapped his paws together, “you were so kind to me, compassionate, gentle, kind, how could I forget? We are friends, are we not?”

“Of course, we are, I- I am surprised to see you here.”

“I have been staying with father’s people, there is a tribe that mines, and they want, seek, enjoy, want my help!” He waved his tail excitedly, whiskers twitching as he sniffed the air, “but I enjoy spending time with my sisters, yes.”

Alisaie looked to Rielle, “his sisters?”

“Me and Ani.” She smiled and nodded to Amasar, “he loves all of his children.”

Alisaie whirled to Botan, her eyes wet even as she smiled, “you knew about this.”

“I knew that Amasar-nii-san had adopted him, I didn’t know that he was here.” Botan was smiling though, as Alisaie turned back to the Kobold who had gently tapped her arm. “Yes?”

“May I have a hug?”

“Of course,” Alisaie’s voice wavered as she opened her arms to let the little Kobold jump up to hug her, while Ani fluttered by, the tiny doll hiding a smile behind her hands.

Rielle glanced over at Botan with a small smirk, “You look like Sid.”

“What does that mean?” Botan asked curiously, “I don’t know what you mean, Rielle?” The younger girl smiled a bit wider.

“Looking all sappy but you don’t know how to tell them.”

Botan flushed pink and raised her hand to her chest, “I am just happy to see Alisaie happy.” It was very sweet seeing her reunited with Ga Bu, fortunately oblivious to this conversation as she spoke to the Koboldling and caught up with him, “it is very cute to watch how endeared she is with Ga Bu.”

“Uh huh.” Rielle gave her a look that she clearly doubted that, “bad as Sid too.”

“What?”

“Amasar, can we go play in the water? We’ll take Ani and Ga Bu with us!” Rielle called rather than answer, her fathers looked up from where Sid was sulking as Amasar rubbed lotion over his shoulders.

“The Sun would be willing to go with them,” Magnai’s low voice spoke, Ra jerked slightly, clearly having been startled out of a nap by Magnai speaking, but Amasar waved his hand.

“They are old enough to take care of themselves, just be careful.”

Rielle just pushed herself into the water, while Ga Bu stared at it distrustfully, backing up at little, shaking his head.

“I will stay here, remain, not leave, stay. But I hope you have fun!”

Botan rose smoothly to her feet and offered her hand to Alisaie, “do you want to come with us or-“

Alisaie smiled and accepted Botan’s hand, her fingers lingering just slightly on her wrist, “no, I came to enjoy the beach and I will have plenty of time to catch up with friends later.”

“Yes, yes, plenty of time to chat, talk, converse, chat!” Ga Bu bounded back slightly, “just not in the water.”

Botan had no urge to pull her hand away from Alisaie’s, for a moment simply enjoying standing here, the smell of the salty air, the sounds of her friends and family, happy and enjoying themselves, and beamed at Alisaie, who gave a beautiful smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> They go to the beach 'cause I can't. Be nice to each other, wash your damn hands.


End file.
